1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to an amphibious fighting vehicle which can run on both surfaces of the land and the water.
2. Discussion of the Background
In 21st Century, amphibious operations depend heavily on OTH (Over-The-Horizon) strategy since a hostile shore may be armed with 50 Km range artillery or 80 Km range missiles. Thus, it is well acknowledged that OTH operation should start at 100 Km away from the hostile shore, land the shore and suppress the fire capabilities of the shore armed forces in order to deploy the marines safely on land. This kind of operation is ideally finished within 90 minutes for the follow-on-forces. As a key role, an amphibious fighting vehicle would ideally satisfy these combat requirements.
A conventional amphibious vehicle wades through a wave in the water much like a boat. In another example, an amphibious vehicle glides on the surface of water and is propelled by multiple high-powered water jets.
Further, there are other known examples of traversing a body of water on the surface, thereof. For example, a particular basilisk lizard is capable of running on the surface of water utilizing an elevation force herein referred to as impulse. The basilisk lizard steps approximately 20 times per second with phases of slap and stroke. A second example may be illustrated by throwing a round and flat pebble toward the water surface to skip or bounce several times until it falls below the surface. A possible reason why the pebble “skips” across the water surface is that it steadies itself at the instant when it hits the surface of the water since the friction is very high during the contact with the water surface. That is, it remains halted with no slip and bounces to a certain height.
Referring to the skipping pebble, the last bounce before it falls below the water surface illustrates the impulse phenomenon. The impulse onto the water allows the pebble to stay on the surface of water, being sustained by the equivalent force of the pebble's weight. The basilisk and the pebble illustrate the basic principle of Newtonian Physics, such that, a change of momentum is equal to impulse (Force by Time). Accordingly, the source of elevation force such that the pebble and basilisk lizard can stay on the surface of water comes from the impulse caused by the provided momentum.